memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Shockwave, Part II (episode)
As the Suliban take the crew hostage, Archer disappears off the ship. While stuck in the 31st century, Archer and Daniels work to find a way to get back to Enterprise and repair the timeline. Summary Since Archer is not in the 22nd century any more (and therefore unable to save ), T'Pol chooses to surrender the ship to the Sulibans to let them verify her claims. They don't find any traces of Archer, but they get their data discs back (which have not been duplicated yet) and detect a temporal signature at Archer's last known location (the turbolift). Back on Earth, Ambassador Soval decides to send the D'Kyr to recover T'Pol since Enterprise failed to be at the rendezvous point on time. In the 31st century, Daniels gets even more desperate when he realizes that there is no technology that could be used to send Archer back and because of that, a monument to the Federation simply "ceased to exist". He recovers some confidence when Archer gives him his communicator and scanner, saying that he will be able to make a device from these to contact Enterprise. The Sulibans have brought Enterprise to a nearby helix and confine the crew to quarters. Silik is interrogating T'Pol to learn where Archer has gone, who helped him, etc. but realizes that she knows little. From his quarters, Trip is able to set up a communication link between the senior staff, and they plan an escape. When T'Pol gets back to her quarters, Archer contacts her and gives her instructions on how to bring him back. The crew then formulates a plan to take back the ship, save the captain and escape. However, the locks on their room doors can only be opened on the outside, so someone has to crawl through the air vents and Hoshi Sato is the only one small enough. Even though she is claustrophobic, she makes her way to Phlox's quarters, where he has prepared some needles and she later comes upon Malcolm Reed's room. However, her shirt catches on a hook. As she tries to get it off, she accidentally slips off — without a shirt. She opens the door, with her hands over her chest, telling Reed to not say what he is about to say and to get her a shirt. In the next scene, two Suliban find T'Pol at the imaging chamber, acting delirious, and are injected from behind by Reed and Travis Mayweather into unconsciousness. Malcolm goes to Daniels's quarters to get a device, but gets caught by Suliban. In the following interrogation, he tells Silik that Archer gave him orders to destroy it to prevent Silik from contacting his captain (he hasn't been able to do so since Archer's time transport). Meanwhile, Trip and T'Pol initiated a faked warp core breach and as soon as they are freed from the helix, Enterprise goes to warp, pursued by many Suliban ships. On the helix, Silik is trying to contact his master but, unfortunately for him, the only thing he is able to do is to bring Archer back. Archer pulls a phase weapon to his head, warning him not to "shiftshape or pull one of his chameleon routines" otherwise he'll blow his head off. Archer then takes him as an hostage, destroys Daniels's device and secures the Enterprise s escape. They finally reach the D'Kyr and present their proof to Starfleet Command and to the Vulcans. Soval, making an assessment of the Enterprise mission up to this point, still recommends to cancel the mission. Archer compares humans' growth in space exploration to the development of a human child, which occurs gradually instead of instantaneously, and promises that Humans will learn from their mistakes. After an attempt to dismiss this argument, T'Pol protests, adding her commentary about the Vulcans' historical need to learn from their mistakes as well. Admiral Forrest promises that there will be further discussion in the council regarding these deliberations, but it is decided that Enterprise s mission will continue for now. Archer thanks T'Pol for standing up for the humans' right to explore space, despite that she still doesn't believe in time travel. The Enterprise then departs. Log Entries *''Captain's starlog, supplemental. We've joined the Vulcan ship D'Kyr. It seems that Starfleet and the High Command are eager to discuss the future of our mission.'' Memorable Quotes "So I suggest we use some of them to figure out what you did to the last thousand years when you brought me here this morning." : - Archer to Daniels, on the value of books (Looking at a book) "The Romulan Star Empire? What's that?" "Maybe you shouldn't be reading that." : - Archer and Daniels "Science Vulcan Directorate has determined that time travel is... not fair." : - A very groggy '''T'Pol' speaking to the "ghost" of Jonathan Archer "Whatever it is you want to say I don't want to hear it. Just get me a shirt." : - Hoshi, telling Reed when she comes into his room with her hands over her chest. "When I was in my early twenties on a trip to East Africa, I saw a gazelle giving birth. It was truly amazing. Within minutes, the baby was standing up–standing up on its own. A few more minutes, and it was walking. And before I knew it it was running alongside its mother, moving away with the herd. Humans aren't like that, Ambassador. We may come from the same planet as those gazelles, but we're pretty much helpless when we're born. It takes us months before we're able to crawl–almost a full year before we can walk. Our deep space mission isn't much different. We're going to stumble, make mistakes – I'm sure more than a few before we find our footing. But we're going to learn from those mistakes. That's what being human is all about. I'm sorry you can't see that." ''"Your analogy is very colorful, Captain, but I question whether it addresses the consequences of your actions." (T'Pol dramatically moves to her captain's side, close to the viewscreen.) ''"The concept of learning from one's mistakes shouldn't be difficult for a Vulcan of your wisdom to understand, Ambassador. Our ancestors discovered how to suppress their volatile emotions only after centuries of savage conflict. You spoke of the destruction of the monastery. What about the Vulcan listening post that Captain Archer found there? I would hope that our people have learned from those events–that using a sacred sanctuary to spy on others was a dishonorable practice to say the least. I don't wish to contradict Captain Archer, but learning from one's mistakes is hardly exclusive to humans. Their mission should be allowed to continue." : - '''Archer', Ambassador Soval, and T'Pol discuss the future of "I still don't believe in time travel." ''"The hell you don't." : - T'Pol and Archer Background Information * This episode is the season premiere of the second season of Star Trek: Enterprise. * In the 31st century library, Archer picks up a book bearing the name of the Romulan Star Empire. This marks the first mention of the race on the series. The Enterprise crew would end up making First Contact with the Romulans in the episode . *This episode marks the beginning of T'Pol's dissension from the Vulcan High Command as she openly criticizes the hypocrisy they have been displaying towards humans. *The first re-airing of this episode featured additional scenes that were featured in the trailer, including shots of Suliban soldiers searching Enterprise and Trip pushing one of Silik's officers in defiance. * Several costumes and props from this episode were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay, including a prop communicator circuit board. *The book Star Trek 101, by Terry J. Erdmann and Paula M. Block, lists this episode and the previous part of its two-parter as being, together, one of the "Ten Essential Episodes" from Star Trek: Enterprise. Links and references Starring *Scott Bakula as Captain Jonathan Archer *John Billingsley as Doctor Phlox *Jolene Blalock as Subcommander T'Pol *Dominic Keating as Lieutenant Malcolm Reed *Anthony Montgomery as Ensign Travis Mayweather *Linda Park as Ensign Hoshi Sato *Connor Trinneer as Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III Guest Stars * John Fleck as Silik * Matt Winston as Daniels * Vaughn Armstrong as Maxwell Forrest * Gary Graham as Soval * Keith Allan as Raan * Jim Fitzpatrick as Williams Co-Star * Michael Kosik as Suliban Soldier Uncredited Co-Stars * James Horan as Humanoid Figure * Kim Huff as ''D'Kyr'' Captain * Martin Ko as a command division ensign * Unknown performers as ** ''D'Kyr'' crewmembers ** Earth Starfleet Commodore Stunts * Joey Anaya References 31st century; Andorians; bicycle; carrier wave; chameleon; claustrophobia; Command Council; data disk; D'Kyr; East Africa; electricity; EPS grid; Federation; Fuller; gazelle; high school; library; Naiman; Paraagan II; quantum discriminator; Romulan Star Empire, The; Rosenbaum, Ray; spatial coordinates; suicide; Suliban cell ship; Suliban Helix; Temporal Cold War; time machine; time portal; Vulcan High Command; Vulcan Science Directorate; Warp Five program; Wells, H.G. |next= }} cs:Shockwave, Part II de:Die Schockwelle, Teil II es:Shockwave, Part II fr:Shockwave, Part II nl:Shockwave, Deel II Category: ENT episodes